


An Abundance of Dragonstones

by littlemsbookworm (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Humor, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/littlemsbookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cynthia is determined to have Nah join in her grand plan. Nah is less than enthused, but learns some interesting information along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Abundance of Dragonstones

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Nah and Cynthia's C support.

For someone her age, Nah could really act like an old fogey- or at least that's the way it seemed to Cynthia. The young manakete would rather sit in the shade and read a book (or two, or twenty) than run around playing games. She tended to be one of the last people to laugh at a joke- only beating Lucina, who more often than not didn't get them at all. Most frustrating of all to Cynthia, however, was Nah's unbreakable stubbornness. She absolutely refused to be a part of Cynthia's fantastic plan to pose heroically together, despite all the Pegasus knight's pleading, begging, and cajoling.

"Oh c'mon Nah! Think of how great this is going to look!" Cynthia pointed dramatically into the horizon. "Think of the inspiration it'll give everyone! Think of the terror we'll strike into the hearts of our enemies!"

"What enemies? What are you even talking about? There's no battle going on! You just want to fulfill some outlandish whim!" The manakete was getting seriously ticked off.

"Well _right now_ there aren't any enemies, but you can never be sure that some won't pop up! There _IS_ a war going on y'know! And anyways this will help troop morale!"

"Even if that made sense I would still be saying no!"

Cynthia still wouldn't admit defeat. "Please, Nah, please? Pleeeeease?"

"For the last time I'm not doing this- It's completely ridiculous! Do you know how scarce dragonstones are? I'm not wasting mine on something like this!"

Cynthia cocked her head to the side, confused. "What are you talking about? Dragonstones aren't rare."

"Yes they are! They're immensely powerful stones containing ancient magic; they don't just grow on trees!"

"Then how come that slightly creepy shopkeeper over in Port Ferox is selling them for 2300 gold?"

"…What?"

"Y'know, that balding guy with the huge mustache? Somehow seems to be in every town we're at? Now that I think about it, that's kinda creepy don't you think? Is he following us around, or-"

Cynthia's musings were cut off by Nah's angry screech. "Get back to the part where he has dragonstones just out for sale like a common item! Why has no one told me this?"

"Uh…"

"Since all this started I've been worrying and agonizing constantly that my dragonstone will break in the middle of a battle and I'll be useless and the enemy will slice me open or trample all over me or some other ungodly thing and now you're telling me that all this time I could have just WALTZED OVER TO THE GENERAL STORE AND BOUGHT ONE?"

"Well Robin's the one who usually does the buying so it's really up to her what to buy and what to-Whoa!"

Cynthia had to duck to avoid getting hit by the wing of the massive dragon that had suddenly appeared next to her. Nah apparently had heard enough. With an earsplitting screech the manakete soared away over the trees, shooting bursts of flame into the sky. Cynthia sighed and watched her until she was only a tiny dot in the distance.

"Well, that didn't go over too well…Wait!" A new thought had just now come to mind. "Now that she can get more dragonstones, Nah will HAVE to agree to my plan! She'll just have to!" She grinned broadly, clenching her fists in excitement. "Yes! This is going to be so awesome! Truly a majestic moment for a valiant hero! Gotta start working on my battle cry…"


End file.
